dasgeschichtenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Macht der Drei
Erstes Kapitel: Die letzte ihrer Art Ich keuche. Die Hitze des Feuers brennt mir auf den Hufen. Flüchten. Fliehen. Das wollen alle. Aber wie? Es war ein entsetzliches Gemetzel. Und entsetzlich unfair. Ich blicke mit Tränen in den Augen auf den Wald. Einst war es unsere Heimat, der schönste Ort im ganzen Königreich. Und nun ist er verbrannt, und der Großteil der Tiere im Wald ist umgekommen. Dank den Einhörnern und Pegasi. Es war für uns alle eine Katastrophe. Wir alle leben in einem wunderschönen Land. Es wird regiert von König Trapad, dem Herrscher über die Pegasi, Königin Lore, Herrin der Einhörner und König Asdor, unserem König der Zentauren. Wir lebten in Dfaren, dem Königreich der drei, nämlich Pegasus, Zentaur und Einhorn. Jeder war gleich wichtig und bekam ein Teil des Königreichs: die Einhörner lebten auf Wiese und Heide, die Pegasi im steinigen Gebirge und wir Zentauren lebten im Wald. Doch diese Gerechtigkeit und Einheit ist vorbei. König Asdor ist tot, die Einhörner und Pegasi haben sich vereint und uns aus dem Wald vertrieben. Nicht nur, dass sie in der Überzahl waren, sie haben sich einen vernichtenden Plan ausgedacht. Von oben flogen die Pegasi auf die Zentauren zu, die Einhörner spießten viele von uns auf und das Feuer erledigte den Rest. Ich bin allein, ganz allein. Wieso? Wieso wurden wir Zentauren gejagt und gehetzt? Ein Einhorn oder ein Pegasus würde mit der dümmsten und falschesten Antwort überhaupt antworten: wir waren nicht pferdig genug! Ein Teil von den Zentauren ist Mensch und das ist eine Schande, eine Schande für ganz Dfaren! Doch jetzt ist alles wieder richtig. So etwas Schmutziges, aus den Fingern, ups, diese Idioten haben ja keine Finger, aus den Hufen Gezogenes hab ich noch nie gehört! Aber es hat geklappt. Ich bin die letzte meiner Art. Und das auch nicht mehr lang, wenn ich mich weiter so gut sichtbar auf dem Hügel aufhalte. Mit einem Seufzer galoppiere ich davon. Zweites Kapitel: Furchtbar ungerecht Mit wütendem Blick kehre ich meinem Vater den Rücken zu. Dieser seufzt. "Ifara, hör mal ..." "Was soll ich denn hören? Dass ich wieder einmal zu jung bin? Bei jeder Schlacht bin ich jung! In hundert Jahren würdest du mich nicht mitmachen lassen, stimmt's? So einen miesen Vater habe ich noch nie erlebt!" Stöhnend sagte mein Vater zu mir: "Es ist viel zu gefährlich! Das Feuer ... die Zentauren ..." "Wir haben sie doch getötet, oder? Alles bloß Ausreden! Und dann auch noch so einfallslose!" Mit zornigem Wiehern trabe ich davon. Ich habe unglaublich viele Kampfkünste erlernt, bei den Besten der Besten. Aber das scheint meiner Familie nicht zu reichen, obwohl ich meine Ausbildung sogar schon seit einem Jahr abgeschlossen habe! Donnernd schlug ich meine Vorderhufe gegen den Stamm eines verkohlten Baumes. Er wackelte beträchtlich und schwarzes Laub rieselte auf mich herab. Sauer zerfetze ich die Blätter mit meinem Horn. Ich scharre mit den Hinterhufen Erde auf das Laub, wie ein Hund. Wenn meine Familie dabei wäre, würde sie sicher schimpfen. "Du bist ein Einhorn, kein Hund! Das ist eine Schande! Mach das ja nie wieder!" Und meine Großmutter Lore, Königin der Einhörner, hätte mir einen Mond lang Mistdienst eingebrockt. Bäh, so was von ekelhaft! Ich seufzte und schloss meine Augen. Ich stellte mir vor, um mich herum Feuer, keine einzige Hilfe, mir gegenüber ein Zentaur. Es gab nur ein Loch, das sich bald schließen würde. Ich würde schreien: "Lieber sterbe ich im Feuer als einen Zentaur entkommen zu lassen!" Und ich würde den Zentaur mit dem Horn durchbohren und ins Feuer werfen. Plötzlich schrie ich auf. Ich hatte, wie in meiner Traumwelt, den Zentaur mit dem Horn durchbohrt. Nur leider war mein Traumwelt-Zentaur in Wirklichkeit der alte, verbrannte Baum. Und mein Horn steckte fest. Leider kam genau in diesem Moment meine Großmutter Königin Lore, in Begleitung meiner Eltern, vorbei. Drittes Kapitel: Die Prophezeiung Ein Schrei ertönte. Mit nervös zuckendem Schweif drehe ich mich um. In den Flammen sehe ich einen Zentaur. Er schaut mich flehentlich an. Doch ich konnte ihm nicht helfen. Das Feuer gab ihm kein Entkommen. Plötzlich sprang ein Einhorn herbei. Mit schmetterlingshafter Eleganz flog es nahezu über die Flammen, die gierig nach ihm bleckten. Doch es wollte ihm nicht helfen. Mit einer unglaublichen Grausamkeit und Gleichgültigkeit trieb es den Zentaur immer näher ans Feuer. "Wähle: Horn oder Feuer." zischte das Tier und seine Augen rollten vor gieriger Begeisterung. "Ich würde mich niemals dir ergeben! Lieber sterbe ich!" Doch mit diesem Heldenmut hatte der arme Zentaur sein Todesurteil gesprochen. Es war schrecklich mitanzusehen, wie er zuerst vom Einhorn aufgespießt und dann einfach liegengelassen wurde. Da packte mich die Wut. Unschuldige Zentauren und alle schlachteten sie in der Überzahl ab! Ich schnappte mit dem Maul einen brennenden Ast und flog damit in die Luft. Direkt über dem Einhorn ließ ich den Ast fallen. Das grausame Tier hatte kaum Zeit zum Gucken, schon wurde es von der Last des brennenden Holzes niedergedrückt. Plötzlich drehte der Zentaur den Kopf nach mir um. Er lebte noch, allerdings nicht mehr lange, wie ich sah. Aber er konnte noch sprechen und er tat es auch: "Du bist anders als jeder andere Pegasus, den ich je getroffen habe. Sag mir, wie lautet dein Name?" Ich antwortete ihm bereitwillig: "Verda." "Ahh, das habe ich mir gedacht. Verda, ich danke dir. Du hast meinen Tod gerächt. Zwischen all den mordgierigen Pegasi bist du etwas ganz besonderes." Er zwinkerte mir zu, und schien keine Angst vor dem nahenden Tod zu haben. Ich war verwirrt. Kannte er etwa mein Geheimnis? Aber wie, wie? Er fuhr fort: "Nun, ich bin Seher. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit bekam ich eine Prophezeiung. Sie zeigte mir all das Leid, das uns Zentauren zustoßen würde. Aber ich hatte nicht die Macht, etwas zu verändern. Egal, was ich getan hätte, es wäre das gleiche Ergebnis gewesen. Deswegen sagte ich keinem von diesem Unglück. Es war besser, sie wussten nicht von ihrem nahenden Ende. Lieber ein ganz normales Leben vor dem Tod, statt seine letzten Stunden im Leben in Angst und Schrecken zu verbringen." "Und Sie? Hatten Sie gar keine Angst?" "Nein, es ist seltsam, aber ich hatte keine Angst, den es gab noch eine zweite Prophezeiung, die ..." Er röchelte. "Oh nein!" kreischte ich. "Keine Sorge, m-mir geht's prächtig. Nu-nun, die Prophezeiung sagt: Drei, so gleich und doch so verschieden, ein Zentaur, ein Einhorn und ein Pegasus ..." Ihm versagte die Stimme. Mit Schrecken musste ich zusehen, wie er auf den Boden fiel und sich nicht mehr rührte. Er war tot. Viertes Kapitel: Allein Meine Augen wandern immer wieder über den Himmel. Meine Angst ist groß, dass ein Pegasus mich entdeckt, obwohl die Pegasi eigentlich im Gebirge leben und ich keine Angst haben sollte. Trotzdem war es sehr gefährlich. Immerhin war hier das schmale Grenzland zwischen den Einhornwiesen und dem Zentaurenwald (welcher ja schrecklicherweise abgebrannt ist, der Gedanke stimmt mich traurig) und ich weiß, dass die Einhörner noch nicht zurückgekehrt sind in ihr Reich, deswegen ist meine größte Sorge, sie würden bei dieser Grenze zurückkehren und mich entdecken. Bei diesem Gedanken sporne ich mich an und galoppiere schneller. Der Wind streicht sanft über das Gras und lässt die Pusteblumen-Samen in die Luft steigen. Sie fliegen mir direkt ins Gesicht und kitzeln mich. Ich kicherte kurz, doch dann dachte ich an Diana, meine große Schwester, und meine beste Freundin Fela, die nun beide tot sind, und mein Gesicht wurde wieder ernst. Ich dachte über alle Zentauren nach, die ich je kannte und mochte. Diana, Fela, meine Mutter (und mein kleines Geschwisterchen in ihrem Bauch, auch es war gestorben) und ... Yasel. Mein Herz klopft so laut, dass ich jeden Moment damit rechne, angegriffen zu werden. Er war mein Liebster gewesen, der beste Zentaur von allen. Und jetzt würde ich seine liebevollen Worte nie wieder hören. Erst jetzt wurde mir die Grausamkeit klar, welche die Einhörner und Pegasi uns Zentauren angetan hatten. Erleichtert atme ich auf. Die Grenze. Meine Rettung. Kurz bäume ich mich zufrieden auf. Dann galoppiere ich weiter, bis zur Grenze. Ich hole tief Luft, dann schreite ich hinüber. Endlich. Aber meine Flucht war noch nicht vorbei. Auch in diesem Gebiet gab es noch viele Einhörner, von denen die meisten auch zu Dfaren gehören. Trotzdem, nicht weit von hier entfernt gab es einen Wald, in dem so gut wie keine Einhörner leben. Das wusste ich, weil meine Mutter mir viel über das Königreich Dfaren erzählt hat. Dort gab es dann noch, etwas weiter entfernt, einen Berg namens Hjolea. Dieser war der erste Vorbote des Pegasi-Gebirges, wo, wie der Name schon sagt, die Pegasi leben. Trotzdem gab es auf dem Berg keine Pegasi, worüber ich sehr froh bin. Fünftes Kapitel: Mistdienst Mit gespitzten Lippen schob ich den Mist mit den Hufen vor mir her. Ekelhaft. Mistdienst war die schlimmste Strafe von allen. Ich hörte die Einhörner neben mir schadenfroh kichern. Ich wusste, wer das war. Edena, Syb und Lapu. "Na, macht's Spaß, im Mist herumzuwühlen?" fragte Edena. "Ich wühle nicht im Mist herum." antwortete ich genervt. "So? Und was machst du dann? Etwa im Schlamm herumwühlen?" "Nein!" entgegnete ich bissig. Sie wollten mich nur provozieren, damit ich Ärger bekomme. Aber diesmal nicht! "Und das will einmal Königin von uns allen werden! Pfuh, lieber nicht, das stinkt ja schauderhaft!" Und da sah ich rot. Wütend wollte ich mit meinem Huf ihre Zähne ausschlagen. Mal sehen, ob sie ohne Zähne genauso gut grinsen konnte. Doch sie wich mir geschickt aus. "Ifara!" Ich zuckte zusammen. Mit gesenkten Kopf drehte ich mich um. Meine Mutter Alane schaute mich vorwurfsvoll an. Was hast du dir dabei eigentlich gedacht? Du hättest sie umbringen können, wenn du auf ihren Bauch gezielt hättest!" "Ich hab aber nicht auf ihren Bauch gezielt." grummele ich. "Pah, es ist schon schlimm genug, dass du versucht hast, ihr wehzutun! Komm mit! Ich glaube, dass du noch öfter Mistdienst erledigen musst, wenn das so ist!" Wütend folgte ich ihr. Ich konnte gerade noch Edena, Syb und Lapu kichern hören. Diese Idioten! "Mama, eigentlich habe ich das nur gemacht, weil ..." "Schweig, Ifara, ich habe alles gesehen und muss sagen, dein Verhalten ist schauderhaft!" Schweig, Ifara, ich habe alles gesehen und muss sagen, dein Verhalten ist schauderhaft! Wenn sie doch alles gesehen hat, muss sie mich doch verstehen, dass ich wütend geworden bin! Aber nein, sie tut sogar so, als wäre ich nicht einmal ihre Tochter! Wieso bekam ich so gut wie immer Ärger, wenn eigentlich Edena, Syb oder Lapu daran schuld waren? Wieso durften Edena, Syb und Lapu im Gegensatz zu mir in der Schlacht mitkämpfen, obwohl ich eigentlich Prinzessin (ungerecht, niemand sagt zu mir Prinzessin!) bin? Und wieso muss ich immer alles alleine machen? Sogar Ameisen behandeln ihre Kinder besser als meine Eltern mich! Von meiner Verwandtschaft ganz zu schweigen. Sechstes Kapitel: Das Geständnis Ich nehme Anlauf, springe ab und dann schwebe ich ein paar Meter über dem Boden. Da hörte ich meine Mutter, Orna. "Verda, komm mal her, ich muss dir was Wichtiges sagen." "Aber Mama, wieso fliegst du nicht einfach zu mir rauf?" Meine Mutter seufzte. "Ich wurde in der Schlacht verwundet, und zwar genau am Flügel!" Sie zeigte mir ihren blutenden Flügel. "Oje," sage ich mitleidsvoll und fliege herunter, "kannst du wirklich nicht mehr damit fliegen?" "Irgendwann werde ich das schon wieder können. Aber jetzt komm." Sie schlug den Weg Richtung Lager auf, welches wir hier, auf ZENTAUREN-GEBIET aufgebaut haben! Aber auf mich hört ja wieder mal keiner. Typisch. Ich trabe hinter meiner Mutter her, bis zum Lager. Dort ging sie zu Merla, unserer Heilerin. "Geht es ihm schon besser?" hauchte sie. "Es tut mir wirklich leid, Orna, aber ich glaube, seine Wunden waren zu viel für ihn." "Nein!" kreischte Orna. Ich trabte näher heran. "Darf ich den Verwundeten mal sehen?" Merla nickte. Ich glitt durch den Blättereingang und schaute mich um. Und als ich auf eine bestimmte Stelle blickte, blieb mir die Luft weg. Mein Vater, Daro, lag auf einem Moosbett. Und er sah schrecklich aus. Geschockt ging ich zu meinem Vater. Er hatte die Augen nur halb geöffnet, was wohl daran lag, das beide blau und angeschwollen waren, eins davon blutete sogar. Doch als ich näher kam, schien er sich zu rühren, und er sagte: "Verda, es tut mir leid, aber meine Zeit ist gekommen. Du bist ein tapferes Mädchen, meine Süße. Du kannst es auch ohne mich durchs Leben schaffen." Und mit diesen Worten legte er sich nieder, auf das Moos, und rührte sich nicht mehr. "Nein, Vater, ich muss dir noch was sagen!" kreischte Verda schluchzend. Aber was hätte sie tun sollen? Sie konnte ihm doch nicht, kurz vor dem Tod, erklären, dass er in Wirklichkeit gar nicht ihr leiblicher Vater war, sondern König Trapad? Siebtes Kapitel: Plattschwanz Die Kälte kroch mir den Körper hoch. Es war kalt, sehr kalt sogar. Ich spürte die Schneeflocken, wie sie sanft auf mich herunterschwebten. Diese Kälte war wirklich schrecklich. Zitternd schaute ich mich um. Es war eine unwirtliche Gegend hier, das Wetter war schlecht und die Bewohner waren nicht gut auf Fremde zu sprechen. Hoffentlich erreiche ich bald den Wald. Plötzlich hörte ich einen Schrei. Erschrocken galoppierte ich in die Richtung Hjolea, dem Berg, von dem der Schrei gekommen war. Auf einmal sah ich einen riesigen, gelbbraunen Hund. Und irgendetwas hatte er da im Maul! Ich kniff die Augen zusammen. Da erkannte ich, dass das Etwas lebte! Ein Tier, das war ein Tier! Ich muss es vor dem Hund retten, aber wie? Eilig griff ich nach einem Stein und schmiss damit nach dem Hund. Erstaunt drehte sich dieser um und ließ dabei das Etwas fallen. Das seltsam braune Wesen mit dem breiten, grauen Schwanz, zwinkerte mir zu und machte mit dem Schwanz ein Zeichen, was wohl soviel bedeutet wie Folg mir! Aber wie sollte ich an dem Hund vorbei kommen? Da bellte der Hund aufgeregt und lief, wieso auch immer, davon. Neugierig folgte ich dem Tierchen, welches ich vor dem Hund gerettet hatte. Was kann er bloß von mir wollen? überlegte ich. Er zeigte mir den Weg zu einem kleinen Häufchen Äste und Stöckchen. In diesem Haufen verschwand er. Überrascht ging ich hinein. "Wow!" sagte ich. Es war sehr geräumig und ich passte wie selbstverständlich rein. "Das ist mein Zuhause. Ich bin Plattschwanz. Danke dir, dass du mich vor dem Hund gerettet hast." - "Ach, das war doch selbstverständlich." -"Trotzdem. Hier, das ist für dich. Mehr hab ich leider auch nicht." Er reichte mir eine hübsche Holzfigur. Es war ein Zentaur. "Hast du das selbst gemacht?" fragte ich und drehte die Figur begeistert von allen Seiten um. "Ja. Na ja, das liegt uns Bibern im Blut, oder nicht?" - "Du bist ein Biber!" - "Ja, ich bin ein Biber." - "Ich habe noch nie einen Biber gesehen!" - "Na ja, ihr Zentauren lebt ja in eurem Wald, oder?" Plötzlich spürte ich einen Stich im Bauch. "Der Wald...ist nicht mehr da." würgte ich heraus. "Bitte...frag nicht. Später. Vielleicht." Achtes Kapitel: Ein geheimes Gespräch Ich wieherte grüßend zu Königin Lore hinüber. Vor allem, weil ich den Blick meiner Mutter spürte, direkt hinter mir. Unterwürfig knickte ich meine Vorderfüße ein und bohrte das Horn so tief in den Boden, dass ein Einhorn mir grinsend zuschaute. Wie demütigend. Prinzessin Ifara, unterwürfig vor Königin Lore, obwohl diese das ganze Theater ungefähr so sehr interessierte wie eine zertretene Ameise. Und als das auch noch nicht genug wäre, lacht mich gerade mein Schwarm, Nyrin, aus. Zum Glück scheuchte Lore ihn weg. "Was suchst du hier? Hier dürfen nur die Obersten Einhörner her!" Das erste Mal, dass meine Großmutter mir in irgendeiner Sache half. Sozusagen eine Premiere. Aber die Obersten Einhörner... meines Wissens waren das meine Eltern, die Königin natürlich und eine paar andere noch. Und ich. Obwohl ich nur für die Sauberkeit zuständig war, was eine himmelschreiende Ungerechtigkeit ist. Hallo, ich bin die Prinzessin, aber kümmert sich jemand darum? Nein! Ich sollte froh sein, dass ich überhaupt zuhören darf. Ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an, aber wenn sie mich immer ausschließen, habe ich doch das Recht, zuzuhören. Langsam schlich ich mich näher an die Obersten Einhörner. Da schnarrt mich Grind an: "He, mach den Dreck weg, du Faule!" Am liebsten hätte ich.. nein, lieber nicht. Ich machte wieder einen auf unterwürfig und trabte davon. Sein Pech, dass ich so gut hören kann. Meine Ohren sind die Besten. "Nun, oh Königin, seid Ihr euch sicher?" - "Natürlich, Histan. Mein Plan steht fest." - "Aber sie könnte uns nützlich sein!" - "Sie ist eine ungebildete, freche Göre. Sie ist eine Schande. Keiner weiß von der Prophezeiung." - "Meine Königin, also, sie meinen, dass das klug ist?" - "Stellst du meine Ideen in Frage?" Ich konnte mir beinahe vorstellen, wie bedrohlich sie meinen Vater anschaute. "Nein, nat-natürlich nicht." - "Gut, der Plan steht also fest. Wir werden sie auf Mission schicken. Ahnungslos wird sie sein... und die Pegasuse werden sie zerfetzen. Keiner wird je von der Prophezeiung erfahren. Keine Göre namens Ifara wird wegen einer Prophezeiung meinen Thron stehlen. Die Prophezeiung wird nie in Erfüllung gehen." Neuntes Kapitel: Das Pegasi-Gebirge Ich fliege neben den anderen Pegasi her. In der Menge bin ich für die meisten Luft. Ein Pegasus wie alle anderen. Aber in Wirklichkeit... alles kommt mir so unwirklich vor. Mein Vater ist König Trapad. Mein Stiefvater ist Daro, der gestorben ist in dem Glauben, mein echter Vater zu sein. Es ist alles so verwirrend. König Trapad, mein Vater, weiß auch nichts. Schnell steige ich höher in die Luft und sehe meinen echten Vater, an der Spitze unserer Truppe. Ein richtiges Ekel. Ich hasse meinen Vater für das, was er getan hat. Jahrelang haben Zentauren, Einhörner und Pegasi friedlich zusammen gelebt. Und jetzt musste genau mein Vater, zusammen mit Königin Lore, die Zentauren vertreiben. Schrecklich! Und mein eigener Vater hat diese Grausamkeiten angeführt. Da erscheint Lolli, meine beste Freundin. Als sie mich sieht, stößt sie ein Freudengewieher aus und fliegt zu mir. "Hallo, Verda! Wie geht's? Na, den Zentauren haben wir es aber gezeigt, oder?" Ich schaue meine Freundin grimmig an. Sofort wechselt ihre Miene von fröhlich auf besorgt. "He, geht's dir nicht gut? Was ist denn?" - "Was ist denn? Ist das das Einzige, was dir Sorgen macht? Stell dir doch mal vor, du wärst ein Zentaur und wirst umgebracht!" rief ich wütend. Doch Lolli schüttelte sich. Vor Lachen. Was mich nur noch mehr in Rage brachte. "Du bist so ein Biest!" Aber Lolli grinste. "Hör mal, Veri, das sind unsere Fein-de. Eff-ee-ii-enn-dee-ee. Feinde! Und sie sind Mensch. Und Menschen... du kennst doch die Sage." Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf und wollte wegfliegen, doch Lolli schnappte nach meinem Schweif und sagte dabei: "Vor langer, langer Zeit lebten einst unsere Vorfahren, die Pferde. Sie dienten den Menschen. Aber dann verliebten sich zwei Pferde. Die erste verliebte sich in ein Schwanenmännchen. So wurden die ersten Pegasi geboren. Die Zweite aber verliebte sich in einen Menschen. Und bekam nur ein Kind, einen Zentaur. Als sie ihr Kind zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, ist sie vor Entsetzen, dass sie so etwas Schreckliches geschaffen hatte, in einen Fluss gesprungen und ertrunken. Die ersten Pegasi aber hatten Mitleid mit dem Zentauren und zogen ihn auf. Das war der größte Fehler in der Geschichte der Pegasi. Aber nun wird die Schuld wieder abgenommen, in dem das passiert, was schon vor Jahrtausenden hätte passieren sollten die Zentauren sind gestorben." Zehntes Kapitel: Perle folgt Elftes Kapitel: Wut folgt Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Fantasy Kategorie:By80.108.139.77‎‎ alias Shadowblade